bttffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót do Przyszłości
Powrót do przyszłości (ang. Back to the Future) - amerykański film przygodowy i fantastyczno-naukowy z 1985 roku, wyreżyserowany przez Roberta Zemeckisa. Wraz z częścią drugą i trzecią tworzą trylogię. Zarys fabuły Marty McFly odwiedza swojego znajomego, dużo starszego od siebie Doktora Emmetta Browna, naukowca, jednak nie zastaje go w domu. Chłopiec otrzymuje za to telefon od doktora z prośbą o przybycie na miejsce mającego się odbyć przełomowego eksperymentu; Marty ma go filmować. Gdy nastolatek dociera we wskazane miejsce, doktor demonstruje mu swój najnowszy wynalazek, wehikuł czasu - przerobionego DeLoreana. Emmett wyjaśnia Martiemu zasadę działania maszyny. Jako pierwszy podróżował w czasie pies doktora o imieniu Einstein, a skoro ta próba się powiodła, do wehikułu mają wsiąść także i nasi bohaterowie. Niestety, ich plany zostają pokrzyżowane, kiedy na parking, gdzie ma być przeprowadzane doświadczenie, przyjeżdżają wściekli Libańczycy z karabinami w rękach. Chcą się zemścić na Doktorze, który podstępem ukradł im walizkę z plutonem. Substancja była potrzebna naukowcowi właśnie do tego eksperymentu jako paliwo. Rozpoczyna się pościg, w trakcie którego Emmett Brown zostaje zastrzelony, a Marty w panice chroni się w DeLoreanie, którym ucieka przed wściekłą bandą. Zapomina, że wehikuł został już przygotowany do eksperymentu i nieświadomie przenosi się w czasie, jak się później okazuje - do roku 1955. Marty odnajduje doktora Emmeta w swoim domu. Chce, żeby naukowiec pomógł mu wrócić do roku 1985, jednak to nie takie proste. Ciężko jest przekonać twórcę wynalazku, że w ogóle coś takiego skonstruował, a co dopiero poinformować go o przyszłym tragicznym wydarzeniu. W latach pięćdziesiątych nie ma plutonu, a na dodatek nastolatek spotyka na swojej drodze własnych rodziców i uniemożliwia im poznanie się. Oznacza to, że w 1985 nigdy się nie urodził... Fabuła szczegółowa W domu Doktora W tajemniczym pomieszczeniu wiele zegarów tyka jednocześnie, wszystkie pokazują tę samą godzinę, co do sekundy. Jest przed ósmą. Oprócz czasomierzy w pokoju jest też wiele innych urządzeń o praktycznym, zautomatyzowanym działaniu - opiekacz do tostów, otwieracz psiej karmy w puszce i tego typu. Są one perfekcyjnie zsynchronizowane, jedno włącza się po drugim. Reklama Toyoty nadawana w radiu wskazuje na czas i miejsce akcji - październik, rok 1985, Hill Valley. Wycinek z gazety powieszony na ścianie sugeruje, że to dom doktora Browna. Spikerka z telewizji informuje o rzekomej kradzieży plutonu przez libijskie ugrupowanie terrorystyczne. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi młody chłopak, Marty McFly. Szuka doktora, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada, zagląda więc głębiej. Podłącza gitarę elektryczną do potężnego głośnika, który nastawia na maksymalne parametry. Próba gry kończy się nieszczęściem - siła wzmacniacza odrzuca chłopaka, niszczy meble, urządzenie także ulega uszkodzeniu. Sekundę później dzwoni telefon. Doktor w rozmowie prosi Martiego, by przyjechał o pierwszej piętnaście w nocy do centrum handlowego Dwie Sosny, ponieważ dokonał ważnego odkrycia. Przy okazji ostrzega nastolatka, żeby nie używał wzmacniacza, ponieważ może go przeciążyć. Marty nie przyznaje się do tego, co napsocił. Zegary tymczasem wybijają chórem godzinę ósmą. Doktor stwierdza, że późnią się dwadzieścia pięć minut, co oznacza, że eksperyment się powiódł. Marty jednak myśli tylko o tym, że spóźni się do szkoły. Spóźnienie do szkoły Wybiega z domu i czym prędzej wskakuje na deskorolkę. Po drodze pomaga sobie, chwytając się tylnej części jadących samochodów. Jeden z kierowców zauważa go, ale wygląda na to, że wszyscy są przyzwyczajeni do takiego holowania chłopaka na gapę. Przy wejściu do szkoły spotyka Jennifer, swoją dziewczynę. Ta informuje go, że jeden z nauczycieli, Strickland, szuka nastolatka, ponieważ ten spóźnia się już trzeci raz z rzędu. Obydwoje po cichu skradają się do klasy, jednak wszystko na nic. Uczniowie otrzymują po żółtej kartce. Strickland, usłyszawszy nazwisko Brown, ostrzega nastolatka przed naukowcem. Uważa, że ta znajomość przyniesie chłopcu tylko kłopoty. Nauczyciel nie omieszka także wyzwać Martiego od obiboków i przyrównać go do ojca. Poleca mu zrezygnować z prób zespołu muzycznego - sądzi, że chłopak i tak nie zagra na szkolnej zabawie, bo jeszcze żaden z McFlyów niczego nie dokonał. Nieudany konkurs Marty jednak uparcie wierzy w zmiany i nie zamierza się poddawać. Podczas konkursu wchodzi na scenę z gitarą i przedstawia swój zespół jako Ptasie Móżdżki. Jennifer stoi obok i z radością przysłuchuje się grze, ale twarze komisji pozostają niewzruszone. Występ zostaje przerwany, bo członkowie zespołu grają za głośno. Spacer i nieudane pocałunki Po ulicach Hill Valley jeździ ciężarówka zachęcająca do ponownego wyboru Goldiego Wilsona na burmistrza. Marty i Jennifer rozmawiają na temat przegranej w konkursie. McFly uważa, że nie nadaje się do grania, a jego dziewczyna natomiast zachęca go do wysłania - jej zdaniem świetnej - kasety do jakiegoś studia nagraniowego. Marty jednak obawia się negatywnej opinii zarówno o materiale, jak i o nim samym i tego, że nie ma przyszłości. W dodatku łapie się na tym, że mówi jak swój ojciec. W pewnym momencie zauważa nową Toyotę na lawecie i stwierdza, że kiedyś będzie taką miał. ''Byłoby ciekawie pojechać takim samochodem na jutrzejszą wycieczkę z Jennifer nad jezioro. Oczywiście, matka Martiego sądzi, że chłopak jedzie tam z kumplami. Gdyby się dowiedziała, wygłosiłaby długie, moralne kazanie - sama nie robiła takich rzeczy. Jennifer i Marty prawie się pocałowali, ale tę cudowną chwilę przerywa im natrętna kobieta w okularach, która zbiera fundusze na odnowę starego zegara. Informuje młodzież, że trzydzieści lat temu uderzył w niego piorun i od tego czasu mechanizm nie działa. Zniecierpliwiony, ale uśmiechnięty nastolatek wrzuca jej do puszki ćwierć dolara. Kobieta zostawia mu ulotkę informacyjną. Drugi pocałunek przerywa młodzieży ojciec Jennifer, który przyjeżdża, by ją zabrać; trąbi przy tym klaksonem. Ma jechać do babci, ale zostawia Martiemu numer telefonu. Zapisuje go na odwrocie ulotki. Nastolatkowie żegnają się. Marty jednak dostrzega nad numerem małą wiadomość - słowa ''Kocham cię!. Powrót do domu Młody McFly przyjeżdża na deskorolce na osiedle Lyon, do swojego domu. Przed budynkiem wita go widok rozbitego samochodu wciąganego na lawetę. Gdy wchodzi do środka, cała sytuacja się wyjaśnia - Biff pożyczył samochód od jego ojca, a teraz ma do niego pretensje o martwe pole lusterka i zrzuca winę właśnie na właściciela. George początkowo próbuje się bronić, ale gdy sugeruje, żeby Tannen pokrył szkody z własnego ubezpieczenia, winowajca odmawia. Wręcz odwraca kota ogonem - powinien zapłacić ten, kto jest właścicielem pojazdu. Biff domaga się jeszcze zapłaty za poplamione ubranie, ponieważ podczas jazdy poplamił się piwem. Przypomina też starszemu McFlyowi o sprawozdaniu, jakie tamten miał dla niego ułożyć - maszynistka musi je przecież zdążyć przepisać! Inaczej zwolnią Biffa z pracy. George zgadza się na wszystko, co Tannen bezczelnie nakazuje mu zrobić. Stwierdza, że dostarczy mu tekst jutro z samego rana. Biff zaznacza, że McFly ma się nie pojawiać aż tak wcześnie, ponieważ w soboty dłużej sypia. ''Wychodząc, wyjmuje z lodówki piwo bezalkoholowe i wyzywa Martiego od głupków. Każe też pozdrowić jego mamę. Gdy ojciec z synem zostają sami, George stwierdza, że doskonale wie, że nie potrafi nikomu się postawić. Marty ma do taty pretensje o rozbity samochód, ponieważ nie będzie mógł wybrać się na upragnioną wycieczkę. Podczas obiadu głowa rodziny McFly'ów nieudolnie pociesza syna, że przynajmniej nie będzie się denerwował grą na zabawie. Ojciec razem z Davem, starszym bratem Martiego (ubranym w strój z jednej z fastfoodowych barów), śmieją się z serialu telewizyjnego. George obok talerza z jedzeniem ma też rozłożone papiery, na których pisze wcześniej wspomniane sprawozdanie. Matka Martiego zrezygnowanym tonem informuje rodzinę, że wujek Joey, jej brat, jednak nie wychodzi z więzienia i tort upieczony specjalnie na tę okazję musi zostać zjedzony. Rzuca go obojętnie na stół. Sugeruje dzieciom, że powinni do niego napisać. Siostra Martiego, nosząca bardzo jaskrawe, krzykliwe stroje i mocny makijaż informuje Martiego, że Jennifer dzwoniła do niego już dwa razy. Lorraine prawi swoim potomkom moralne kazania. Nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek w tej rodzinie wyrażał się niekulturalnie. Nie podoba jej się fakt, że dziewczyna dzwoni do chłopaka, bo prosi się o kłopoty. Twierdzi, że ona w wieku swoich dzieci niczego takiego nie robiła, ani nie obściskiwała się w samochodach. Uważa, że każdy pozna swoją drugą połówkę w odpowiednim momencie, niezależnym od ich woli - tak, jak ona poznała George'a. Kobieta wspomina o wypadku, w którym dziadek potrącił młodego wtedy McFly'a samochodem. Podobno obserwował tam ptaki. Przyszły teść zabrał go do domu - bezradnego i zagubionego. Dlatego właśnie Lorraine się w nim zakochała. Umówili się na potańcówce szkolnej "Czary na dnie Morza" - tam doszło do ich pierwszego pocałunku; wtedy na zewnątrz była straszna burza. George jednak nie był zainteresowany tą opowieścią. Siedział cały czas wpatrzony w telewizor. '''Eksperyment' Jest środek nocy, Marty śpi w ubraniu przy zapalonym świetle. Pół godziny przed pierwszą dzwoni doktor Emmett, zdziwiony zaspanym głosem nastolatka. Chłopak ma bardzo ważne zadanie - zanim dojedzie na miejsce eksperymentu, musi zabrać z domu naukowca kamerę. Marty czym prędzej wychodzi z domu. O pierwszej szesnaście przyjeżdża na desce pod wskazany parking. Ciężarówka Emmetta Browna już tam stoi, ale nigdzie nie widać naukowca. Marty wita się z psem swojego przyjaciela, Einsteinem - i w tym momencie tylna klapa ciężarówki się otwiera. Wyjeżdża z niej srebrny samochód, De Lorean. Ze środka wysiada poszukiwany Doktor; cieszy się z widoku nastolatka. Zaczyna przedstawiać się do kamery, podczas gdy Marty wszystko filmuje. Jest 26 października 1985 roku, godzina 1:20. Jako pierwszy w eksperymencie temporalnym weźmie udział pies. Emmett każe mu wsiąść do samochodu. Zwierzę ma zawieszony na szyi zegarek idealnie zsynchronizowany z zegarkiem naukowca. Doktor Brown, sterując zdalnie samochodem, rozpędza go do prędkości 88 mil na godzinę wysyła Einstaina (a nie zdezintegrowuje go, jak sądzi Marty) o jedną minutę w przyszłość. Gdy samochód znów się pojawia, czworonóg jest cały i zdrowy. Jego zegarek późni się o minutę - a to oznacza, że eksperyment się powiódł. Doktor zaprasza Martiego do środka wehikułu i objaśnia mu, jak działa ta maszyna. W kokpicie jest wbudowany wyświetlacz i klawiatura. Można tam wprowadzić datę, do jakiej chce się przenieść w czasie. Emmet wpisuje dzień 5 listopada 1955 roku - to jego zdaniem bardzo ważna data. Wtedy też miał niezwykłą wizję kompresora czasu. Wszedł na sedes, żeby powiesić zegar, jednak ześlizgnął się z niego i uderzył głową o umywalkę. W tamtym momencie go olśniło. Marty jest ciekaw, na jakim paliwie jeździ przerobiony DeLorean. Okazuje się, że to pluton. Samochód ma napęd elektryczny, ale siłownia atomowa wytwarza impuls o mocy 1.21 gigawata. Tak kosztowny pierwiastek Doktor Emmett pozyskał podstępem. Miał zbudować dla Libijczyków bombę atomową, ale zamiast tego dostarczył im walizkę ze starymi częściami, a pluton sam zagarnął. Błędy w filmie * W ostatniej scenie filmu, w której doktor Brown wraca z przyszłości i zabiera Marty'ego oraz Jennifer znów w przyszłość. Na tablicy rejestracyjnej DeLoreana widać przez moment obiektyw kamery. * Podczas sceny przy wieży ratusza widzimy ostrzegawcze znaki drogowe. Akcja tej sceny dzieje się w 1955, tego typu oznaczenia wprowadzono w latach 70-tych. * Kiedy Marty gra "Johnny B. Goode", George odpycha mężczyznę tańczącego z Lorraine na bok, lecz nadal jej nie całuje. Marty zdejmuje dłoń z gryfu. W tym czasie nadal słychać dźwięk gitary ze sceny, mimo że Marty był jedynym gitarzystą. * Na początku filmu, kiedy Marty chce zagrać na gitarze, podkręca wszystkie gałki potencjometru na maksimum i podpina wzmacniacz. Tak naprawdę taki zabieg stworzyłby zaledwie kilka głośnych trzasków, a wzmacniacz byłby niedostrzegalny. * Kiedy na początku filmu doktor chce zabrać Einsteina na minutę w przyszłość, tak naprawdę zajmuje mu to minutę i 20 sekund. * W momencie, kiedy Marty przyspiesza DeLoreanem, celem przedostania się do przyszłości, widzimy szybkie ujęcie przodu wehikułu, gdzie na chwilę przewija się też motel "Bluebird". Tymczasem przy tym budynku była linia początkowa. * Kiedy Marty macha do dziewczyn na sali z aerobikiem, kamera odbija się w dużym oknie. * Podczas powrotu Marty'ego do 1985 roku DeLorean wpada wprost do sklepu. Pomimo iż sklep jest całkowicie zniszczony, na samochodzie bohatera nie ma nawet zadrapania. * W modelu DeLoreana klakson nie znajduje się na kierownicy, lecz po lewej stronie obok wskaźnika włączającego wycieraczki. Niemniej jednak, kiedy Marty uderza głową o kierownicę, słyszymy trąbienie. * Jennifer zapisuje swój numer telefonu na ulotce o renowacji wieży ratuszowej. Ewidentnie widać, że trzyma w ręku ołówek. Telefon jest jednak zapisany niebieskim długopisem. * Po powrocie Marty'ego do przyszłości jest scena, w której dwa razy jest pokazana jego matka. W pierwszej scenie ma w jednej ręce filiżankę, w drugiej - spodeczek - a w następnej oba przedmioty leżą już na stole. * Kiedy doktor Brown wisi na kablu przy wieży zegarowej, w kilku ujęciach możemy zobaczyć światła sceniczne, które są ustawione na ziemi. * W scenie, kiedy Marty próbuje rozpędzić DeLoreana do 88 mil, droga, po której jedzie, jest na przemian mokra i sucha w poszczególnych ujęciach. Sceny usunięte * Stary Terry i Stary Biff (Old Terry and Old Biff) : Scena, w której występują Marty, Stary Terry i Stary Biff w 2015 roku. W wyniku sprzeczki pada data 12 października 1955. Wydarzenie to miało skłonić Biffa, który ukradł później wehikuł, aby przeniósł się w czasie dokładnie w ten moment. * „Tata w domu” („Dad’s Home”) : Po powrocie do domu Stary Marty wita się z rodzicami. W czasie ich rozmowy dowiadujemy się, iż na George’a spadł samochód z nieba – dlatego wisi do góry nogami, a Marty oczekuje awansu. Zawarta jest też rozmowa Marty’ego ze swoim synem, który narzeka na to, że musi jeść w jadalni, gdzie może oglądać tylko dwa programy telewizyjne naraz (za pomocą okularów tv). * Scena z pizzą (Pizza Scene) : Zawarte są tu ujęcia, w których Michael J. Fox wcielił się w trzy różne role. Dowiadujemy się także, iż wujek Joey nadal nie dostał zwolnienia warunkowego. * Jennifer mdleje – wersja rozszerzona : Scena przedstawia reakcję całej rodziny Marty’ego na widok omdlałej Jennifer. * Stary Biff znika (Old Biff Vanishes from Car) : Stary Biff po powrocie do 2015 roku znika, co spowodowane jest tym, iż Lorraine (jako jego żona) zabija go w latach 90. XX wieku. * Spalona szkoła (Burned-out High School) : Scena, w której Marty odwiedza spaloną szkołę. * Marty spotyka Dave’a (Marty Meets Dave) : Marty spotyka Dave’a, który zostaje wyrzucony z kasyna Biffa. Zobacz też * Powrót do Przyszłości: Trylogia * Powrót do Przyszłości Oś czasu * Dziadka paradoks Galeria Back to the Future.jpg Back to the Future 2222.jpg en:Back to the Future es:Back to the Future ja:バック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Trylogia